


Black Irises

by ShowMeAHero



Series: Jackie and Wilson [10]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Wildflowers Mural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Lord, it'd be great to find a place we could escape sometime. Me and my Isis growing black irises in the sunshine.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Irises

“Careful,” Ben murmured, his hands covering Leslie’s eyes as he led her outside. She was almost hopping in place, excited for her surprise. “Take a step down- There you go. Alright, stand just like this-”

“Are we outside?” Leslie asked, hands going up to cover Ben’s over her eyes. “What’s outside? What’d you do in the backyard?”

“You’ll know in two seconds, Leslie,” Ben answered, positioning her exactly right. “Okay, there you go.” He pulled his and her hands off of her eyes. She squinted, adjusting to the sunlight, before she gasped.

“It’s the wildflowers!” she exclaimed, turning back to look at him. “You gave me the wildflowers!”

In the backyard, in one of the back corners, Ben had planted almost an exact replica of the wildflower mural in City Hall there in their yard. He had a bench set up in front of it, its look nearly identical to the benches of city hall. He guided her to sit down on the bench.

“I did,” he said, holding her hand in his lap. “Do you like it?”

“I do!” She turned to him. “What’s the occasion? Did I forget something? I usually-”

“No, you didn’t,” Ben assured her. “I just wanted to do this for you. I know you can’t be at City Hall as much as you’d like anymore, so I thought I’d give you your favorite piece. Now, you can see the mural whenever you want.”

Leslie smiled at him and let him kiss her before she dropped her head onto his shoulder, the two of them looking out over the garden of yellow and purple flowers.

“Thank you,” Leslie said, and Ben kissed the top of her head.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
